


Hold me and don't let go

by SelenaRogue



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Phobias, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaRogue/pseuds/SelenaRogue
Summary: Akihito has a little embarrassing secret he doesn't want Asami to know about. What happens when this secret is discovered?





	Hold me and don't let go

The rain pelted the windows of the condo. Akihito sat on Asami's bed with the man's shirt clutched to his chest. Akihito would never admit it but Asami's scent calmed him. The blonde jumped as a shot of lightning flew through the dark sky. The stars had been overpowered by grey clouds only adding to his phobia.

He waited for the defending thunder to come and as it did, the house shook.  
Akihito whimpered. There was no way he could let Asami see him like this. Reduced to something so pitiful. He was twenty-four years old and afraid of thunderstorms.  
It wasn't always like this. All it took was one bad experience. One that happened seventeen years ago.

* * *

 "Akihito, sweetheart, mommy has to go pick up a few things at the store. Do you think you can stay here by yourself for thirty minutes? It will be dark by the time I get back."  
Akihito nodded his head vigorously with a smile. His mother chuckled at him and walked out the door.  
Once he saw his mother's car leave Akihito put his shoes on, grabbed his father's camera and ran out the door. He hopped off the porch and went straight into the woods. He would find all sorts of things in there to take pictures of. However, he was too immersed in his adventures to see the sky darken.  
What started as a sunny day turned into a light shower. Akihito loved the rain. It was calming to him.  
He kept walking when an orange salamander caught his eye. As soon as he kneeled to take the shot, the salamander ran under a log. Akihito pouted and turned the log over only to find that the creature had given him the slip. The amphibian was nowhere to be found.  
By now the rain had picked up. The wind whistled and small rumbles of thunder echoed through the woods.  
Akihito knew it was time to head home. He had walked pretty far into the dense forest and it would take a while to get home. As he turned his heel, cold air brushed up against his skin making him shiver. Nervousness crept into his chest. Akihito began to run. The rain had picked up even more and the thunder became louder. He had a hard time seeing where he was going. In his panicked state, everything looked the same. He also didn’t notice the tree root sticking out of the ground. His toes collided with it and sent him face first into the mud. Pain rose from his knees and elbows as his blood mixed with the dirty water. Akihito began to cry at the sight of his wounds. There he laid cold and drenched. His camera was clutched to his chest as he tried and failed to keep it dry.  
The lightning cracked and the thunder boomed all night. For hours that is all the boy heard till morning came.  
The nightmare only ended when his mother called out for him. He began to cry once more at the sight of her. She extended her arms and brought him into an embrace.  
“Why are you out here?” She asked in her worried state.  
In a broken voice, he replied, “I w-wanted to t-take pictures li-ke daddy.”  
His mother saw the camera in his hands.  
She soon smiled knowing how passionate the boy was about photography. He had the same drive as his father.  
“Come on, let’s go back home and clean you up. Those cuts look bad.” She grabbed his hand and led him back to the house.  
That one night, alone, in a thunderstorm scarred him. Never again did he enjoy the rain.

* * *

Akihito yelped as the sky rumbled. He held Asami's shirt tighter to his body and pressed his face into the fabric.  
He held out through these storms alone before. He'll do it again.  
Or maybe he couldn't.  
His phone was laying on the nightstand beside the bed. All he'd have to do is go into his contacts and find Asami's name.  
He hated himself for being so weak.  
He picked up the small device and he dialed the number.  
The phone ringed three times before a deep voice was heard on the other end.   
"Akihito," Asami said in a smug voice.  
"When will you be home?" Akihito kept his voice steady.  
"Why? Are you getting horny because I've neglected you this week?"  
"B-Bastard! There's no way in hell- ahh!" Akihito dropped his phone as a flash of lightning struck.  
"Akihito?" Asami's voice revealed slight concern, "Are you okay?"  
"I...I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?" The man wasn't convinced.  
"Yes! All I wanted to know was when you'd be home!"  
"...With the storm, it might be late."  
"Oh… I see. Bye."  
Akihito didn't wait for a response from the older man before he hung up.

Back in his office, Asami stared at his phone.  
What could be wrong with the blonde?  
"Kirishima, we're heading back to the condo."  
"Are you sure that's a wise decision, Sir?" The secretary questioned.  
"Somethings wrong with Takaba. I want to know what."  
Asami stood and grabbed his coat. Kirishima did nothing to stop him. He knew when it came to the boy his boss could become irrational.  
They got into the limo and were on their way.

Akihito, however, was left unaware that Asami was coming. He laid on the man's bed, phone discarded on the floor.  
"Asami…" he muttered as he closed his eyes tightly. Tears threaten to fall.  
Minutes pass as the rain became louder and so did Akihito's whimpers.  
He was too shaken to hear the front door open nor to hear the footsteps getting closer.  
"Akihito?"  
The voice caused his head to shoot up. His eyes met the piercing gold of his lover's.  
"A...Asami?"  
"Why are you crying?"  
Akihito quickly wiped away the tears in his eyes.  
"I'm not crying you bastard-" he was cut off by thunder.  
Asami noticed Akihito's light jump.  
"Are you… afraid of the storm?"  
Akihito kept his eyes glued to the floor. He didn't dare meet the other in the eye.  
"So… So what if I am?" Akihito said as he threw the covers back over himself.  
Akihito felt the bed dip as Asami sat beside him. A large hand traveled up his back and rubbed soothing circles into it.  
"I was wondering what was wrong when you called me. Now I see what was bothering you."  
His voice sent shivers down Akihito's spine. It was calming. Like the raging storm outside could do nothing to him.  
With a blush, Akihito climbed onto Asami's lap. Asami was at first surprised by this action but nevertheless left the boy get comfortable. He rocked Akihito slowly in his arms.  
At this moment, there was no storm. There was no fear. There was only peace and comfort. Asami held onto Akihito till he fell asleep. He placed the blonde under the covers and wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller body, pulling it closer. Nothing would get to Akihito.  
Not even a storm.

**Author's Note:**

> We have been having a lot of thunderstorms in my area so that inspired this story. I also saw a picture of when I was younger. I was covering my ears while I was sleeping because I was scared of the thunder. I also hated seeing the lightning come through the windows. Lol


End file.
